


Better than mint choc chip

by myownway



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Kinktober prompt: feet; felicity has had a stressful day. Oliver is definitely better than mint choc chip ice cream and Netflix





	Better than mint choc chip

Kinktober  
#5 Feet   
Olicity 

It had been a long day and all Felicity wanted to do was curl up on the sofa, watch a trashy romantic comedy, est half a tub of mint choc chip and just escape from the world. Deciding a warm shower would help her relax, she toed off her heels and headed straight for her bathroom. 

As soon as the warm water hit her body she felt the stress melt away. She stayed under the rays of water a little longer just enjoying the calm of the water hitting her body, once she was sure the stress of a hectic day had left her she wrapped herself in her fluffy pink towel and headed to her bedroom. Knowing if she just sat on her bed for longer than a minute she would fall asleep so she made quick work of slipping into her pink pyjamas shorts and a vest, letting her wet hair fall around her shoulders. 

“Mint choc chip and trashy Netflix here I come.” Felicity smiled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen, she had just put her hand on the freezer door when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Slowly, Felicity could feel the stress of her day sink back in. She thought about just ignoring them, but there was another knock and she knew she had no choice but to answer it. With any luck it was her neighbour looking for her cat again. 

Felicity opened the door and frowned when she saw who was at the door, it wasn’t her nosy neighbour looking for her cat. It was Oliver. Oliver was standing in her hallway holding her favourite wine and mint choc chip ice cream. “Oliver…” 

“I wanted to bring you these, you looked like today wasn’t going your way so I thought I could change it.” He smiles in his charming way and Felicity can feel herself melting to his words. It was so easy to fall in love with this man it was dangerous. 

“You brought me ice cream?” Felicity asked 

“Mint choc chip…” Oliver smiled, holding up the clear bag. 

“You… come in.” Felicity nods and she moves back and he steps into her house like he’s supposed to be there. Felicity grabs two glasses and two spoons and leads Oliver to the living room and she all but collapsed onto the sofa. 

“Busy day?” Oliver asks and Felicity just makes a noise in response causing Oliver to rub her knee softly. It’s a simple touch, a friendly touch but on her bare knee it feels like his hand is burning her and she craves more. 

“You didn’t have to come over with alcohol and ice cream.” Felicity says quietly. “I appreciate it but I know you’re busy…”

“Felicity. I’m never going to be too busy for you.” Oliver promises and there’s a look in his eye that tells her he absolutely means every word he’s saying. 

“Thank you.” Felicity smiles and once the wine is poured she settles back against the sofa and just sighs happily. This was nice, normal. 

“Come here.” Oliver hums and without giving any context to what he wanted he took Felicity’s legs and swung them over his lap, reaching forward he grabbed the ice cream and handed it to her. “Now just relax.” Oliver hummed and he slowly started to rub her feet. 

Felicity had never really been into foot massages or feet in general, but there was something magical about the way Oliver’s strong hands rubbed her feet, he put the perfect amount of pressure where needed and she could feel herself melting. Felicity took a spoonful of ice cream to stop herself moaning but the satisfied smile from Oliver made her blush; he knew she was enjoying it. The more Oliver massaged her feet the more relaxed she became, she leans back against the sofa more stretching out against him as he ran his fingers against her feet and legs. She didn’t know if it was herself or Oliver who had moved her drink and ice cream but her eyes were closing and she was so relaxed, it was like she was on a cloud. She closed her eyes and the last thing she remembered before giving into sleep was the feel of her comfort blanket around her and the thought that Oliver’s foot massage was definitely better than mint choc chip ice cream and Netflix.


End file.
